vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria (Final Fantasy II)
Summary Maria is Firion's childhood friend and Leon's sister, she joins the Rebellion alongside her friends in order to find Leon and free the continent from the Emperor's clutches. Along the way, she begins to harbor feelings for Firion as they fight through thick and thin, becoming a romantic couple by the end of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Maria Origin: Final Fantasy II Gender: Female Age: Appears to be in her late teens or early 20s Classification: Human Fighter/Rebel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Was capable of sensing the dead in the epilogue), Energy Blasts (in the form of Ultima), Barrier Creation, Adept with numerous weapons and styles of combat, Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Darkness, Ice, Holy, and lightning variety), Teleportation and Dimensional BFR (via Teleport and Warp latter capable of sending the targets to the void), Life and Magic absorption (via Drain and Osmose respectively), Matter Manipulation (via Flare), Status Effect Inducement (via Stun and Blind), Statistics Reduction (via Curse), Soul Manipulation (Was capable of interacting with and killing souls), Death Manipulation (via Death), Rage Power (via Berserk), Statistics Amplification (via Blink, Protect, Shell, and Wall), Size Manipulation (via Mini), Power Nullification (via Silence), Durability Negation (via Swap), Petrification (via Break), Transmutation (in the form of transforming others into a regular toad), Poison Manipulation (in the form of Scourge), Mind Manipulation (in the forms of Confuse, Fear, Fog, and Sleep), Time Manipulation (in the forms of Haste, Slow, and Stop), Healing (Mid-Low via Regeneration scale, in the forms of Cure and Life), Resistant to the following: Fire, Ice, Thunder, Poison, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Size, Curse, Fear, Memory Manipulation, Sleep, and Death (the Ribbon allows the user to resist all forms of elements and status ailments) Attack Potency: Moon level (Her Holy spell hurt Emperor Mateus) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought and contributed to killing Emperor Mateus) Lifting Strength: Class M (should be comparable of Joseph by the end of the game) Striking Strength: Moon Class (Drew back arrows with enough force to harm Dark Emperor Mateus in a scripted cutscene) Durability: Moon level (Tanked Mateus' most powerful spell, Starfall, in a scripted cutscene) Stamina: Very high Range: Dozens of meters with her long bow, likely dozens to hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Yoichi's Bow Intelligence: The voice of reason amongst the main party, Maria is emotional but level-headed. She quickly takes to the many trades and tricks of being part of the Rebellion and along with her friends are its most successful members. In combat she is the most proficient amongst her friends in the use of bows and magic, having naturally high Intelligence and Agility ratings. Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana from which she is able to use her magical abilities, but this can be replenished through the use of Ethers. Notes: Little canon information is available in regards to what magic the party may or may not possess (sans Maria having learned and mastered Holy by the cutscene in Soul of Rebirth), thus it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of magic, if any, Maria has at her disposal at the start of a match. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Fire:' Maria casts fire on the target. *'Blizzard:' Maria casts ice on the target. *'Thunder:' Maria casts lightning on the target. *'Scourge:' Maria poisons her target. *'Drain:' Maria saps some health from the victim and gains some health back. *'Osmose:' Maria as Drain, except it's for magic instead of health. *'Flare:' A non-elemental spell that deals damage to the target by setting off a fusion reaction. *'Sleep:' Maria puts her target to sleep. *'Stun:' Maria paralyzes her target. *'Stop:' Maria freezes her target in place, preventing them from moving for a certain amount of time. *'Confuse:' Maria target goes wild and attacks everything they see, including themselves. *'Blind:' Maria casts darkness upon the enemy to prevent them from seeing. *'Curse:' Maria debuffs her target's attack and defense. *'Toad:' Maria turns her target into a toad. *'Break:' Maria petrifies her target. *'Death:' Maria casts a spell that instantly kills the target. *'Warp:' Maria banishes her target into another dimension, or teleports himself away. *'Berserk:' Maria enrages her target, increasing their attack power exponentially. *'Haste:' Maria speeds time around her, making him faster than before. *'Aura:' Maria makes the target very effective against certain types of creatures. *'Cure:' Maria heals her target. *'Life:' Maria revives her target. *'Esuna:' Maria cures any status ailments on her target. *'Barrier:' Maria casts a spell on herself to make himself resistant to matter, fire, mind, lightning, death, poison, body, and ice magic. *'Blink:' Maria increases the evasion of the target *'Protect:' Maria increases the defense of the target. *'Shell:' Maria increases the magic defense of the target. *'Dispel:' Maria removes protective barriers from the target. *'Mini:' Maria shrinks her target *'Silence:' Maria makes the target unable to use magic by silencing them. *'Fog:' Maria inflicts amnesia on the opponent. *'Slow:' Maria slows time around his opponent, making them slower. *'Swap:' Maria swaps her health and magic with his target. *'Fear:' Maria makes her opponent fearful to the point that they'll run away from battle. *'Holy:' Maria casts holy magic on the target. *'Ultima:' Maria casts the ultimate magic spell, heavily damaging all enemies. After beating the Arcane Labyrinth dungeon, Maria can potentially have access to either Revive or Destroy, the respective ultimate magics in the White and Black Magic school, respectively, but she cannot possess both. *'Revive:' Maria casts the ultimate white magic, bringing her enemies and allies back to full health, reviving them at the cost of all her magic power. *'Destroy:' Maria casts the ultimate black magic, bringing her enemies and allies destruction, eliminating all but the most powerful enemies and herself, at the cost of all her magic power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy II Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Orphans Category:Female Characters Category:Warriors Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Bow Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Sleep Users